


Unexpected Company

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Georgia liked her showers how she liked her coffee, as hot as the sun.





	Unexpected Company

Georgia liked her showers how she liked her coffee, as hot as the sun. She sighed as water poured down her back, the noise from the shower muffling the sound of the door opening. She was only alerted to the fact that there was someone else in the room when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. She screamed, turning to bat away the intruder, to find standing there, completely and utterly naked except for a hairnet.

“Mind if I join you?” He asked, winking.

“Sure.”Georgia giggled, before standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him.


End file.
